The Maelstrom and the Moonlight Dancer
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Kinkaku is severely poisoned, Naruto sets out to the Calibara Village to obtain an herb that may save his brother's life and once there, he meets Luna-Luna, who does her best to cheer him up and make him her soul mate. NarutoxLuna Luna. AU.


We're back with the 17th installment of the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**series as Naruto is paired with the lovely dancer named Luna-Luna in this semi-angst story when he travels to the Calibara Forest to find medicine for someone he cares about with a nefarious monster standing in his way. Enjoy and I hope you like this story as always.  
**Summary**: After Kinkaku is severely poisoned and hospitalized, Naruto sets out to the Calibara Forest to find a medical herb that may save his life and meets Luna-Luna, whom he begins to fall in love with.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own **_Naruto _**or **_Queen's Blade._**

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

"I just can't believe it." Ginkaku grumbled as he slurped down some ramen with Naruto next to him.

"Come on, Ginkaku, it's not your fault." Naruto said while gulping down some ramen out of his own bowl.

"If I hadn't gotten sick last week, I'd be out there with Kinkaku right now." Ginkaku sighed.

"Well, he should be back anytime now." Naruto said before the finished their ramen and left IchiRaku before walking through the street.

"Yeah, I can tell he's close by." Ginkaku said.

"Well, you're right." Naruto said as he pointed to the front gate and looked to see Kinkaku walking their way from the distance. The large man smiled at his siblings as he headed towards them and both chuckled.

"Speak of the devil." Ginkaku chuckled as Kinkaku entered the gate.

"Hey, guys…." Kinkaku began to say before he suddenly dropped to his knees and gripped his stomach. Before anything else happened, his head lurched forward and he violently started hacking up blood.

"Kinkaku!" Both Naruto and Ginkaku shouted in shock as they ran towards Kinkaku. Once they reached him, both crouched down on either side of him.

"Kinkaku, what's wrong?!" Naruto asked but Kinkaku continued to choke up blood before falling headfirst onto the ground. The horrified siblings looked on in shock before the larger Jinchuuruki held completely still and made no movement.

"Grab him!" Ginkaku said as he and Naruto placed their hand on either side of him before racing to the hospital with Kinkaku's unmoving form.

_Minutes later_

The grief-filled Naruto and Ginkaku sat outside of a hospital room and both remained silent. The image of Kinkaku dropping to the ground and coughing up blood replaying through their minds over and over until Tsunade came out the room.

"Well, Grandma, is he ok?" Naruto asked and Tsunade lowly looked down before gesturing for them to come in. They looked to see the unconscious Kinkaku lying in a hospital bed with a respirator on his mouth with a heart rate machine showing his slight heartbeat and Ginkaku looked at him in grief.

"We speculate that he was poisoned." Tsunade said.

"Poisoned?!" Ginkaku and Naruto said.

"Yes." Tsunade said as she held up a liquid tube and inside it was a pink substance.

"What is that stuff?" Naruto asked.

"We removed it from Kinkaku and we believe this is what poisoned him." Tsunade answered.

"So, is he gonna be all right?" Ginkaku hopefully asked and Tsunade sighed.

"Since this substance is unlike anything I've seen before, I haven't a clue on when he'll wake up or for that matter, if he will wake up at all." Tsunade solemnly said.

"What?!" Naruto said.

"We've yet to find figure out what this substance is and aside from that, we haven't found a cure yet." Tsunade said and neither of the siblings could believe their ears.

"How is that possible?!" Ginkaku said.

"Where or what the poison came from is still a mystery." Tsunade said before Naruto and Ginkaku stood completely still; their bodies cold and empty from the news.

"Let me try something." Naruto said before placing his hand on Kinkaku's heart and using Hagoromo's chakra to heal him. Just when it looked like the man was about to stir awake, his heartbeat increased to normal speed and nothing else happened.

"Dammit!" Naruto said while covering half of his face with grief and Ginkaku only hung his head. Tsunade looked on with sympathy as Naruto backed away from Kinkaku and he stood still.

"I'll let you two know if we come up with anything." Tsunade said before Sakura entered from the medical laboratory and the Hokage looked to her. The rosette sadly shook her head while holding up a chart about Kinkaku's poison and the blonde woman sighed before Ginkaku and Naruto both took a last look at their sibling before lumbering out of the room.

"Naruto….Ginkaku-sama…." Sakura began to say before Tsunade cut her off and sadly watched as the two left. As Naruto and Ginkaku left, no one noticed a single tear streaming down their eye.

_A day later_

Naruto walked through the streets with his head hung low and sadness filled his once-cheerful eyes. Kinkaku's status made his heart sink within his chest and despite knowing the man for a short amount of time; Naruto hadn't felt this sad since Jiraiya had died.

He hadn't ate anything since his lunch yesterday with Ginkaku and knew his silver-haired brother probably felt worse since he known Kinkaku for all of his life. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and turned around to see Sakura heading his way.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade has some news on how to cure Kinkaku-sama!" Sakura said and Naruto lit before grabbing onto her shoulders.

"What is it?!" Naruto eagerly asked.

"She wants you to get Ginkaku-sama and met her in the office right away." Sakura said before Naruto took off towards Ginkaku's home like a rocket. After informing him, both raced to the Hokage office and met Tsunade there.

"Lady Hokage, what is this medicine?" Ginkaku said and Tsunade presented a picture of a dark purple herb.

"It's called Picanyushida Yadorishida and it exists in the Calibara Forest. I've read about it and it has incredible potent medicinal abilities." Tsunade said.

"Ok, if we can get this plant, it'll wake up Kinkaku." Naruto asked.

"Right, we'll leave now to get the plant." Ginkaku said.

"No, I'll go." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Kinkaku is my brother, too. We'll get the medicine together." Ginkaku said.

"Ginkaku, one of us has to stay here and watch over Kinkaku in case something new happens." Naruto said and Ginkaku nodded after giving it some thought.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry; I promise I'll be back with this Picanyushida Yadorishida." Naruto said before leaving the office and getting his things packed before leaving his home. As he made his way to the main gate, he looked at the hospital and looked at the window of Kinkaku's room.

_"Don't worry, Kinkaku, I'll get you that medicine if it's the last thing I do." _Naruto thought to himself as he hurried out the gate and started his journey to the Calibara Forest.

_Two Hours Later_

Naruto sighed as he tromped through a forest and focused on getting to the Calibara Village as soon as possible. Right now, his thoughts were focused elsewhere...

Like the being that had been following him for the past ten minutes. He'd tried to lose him/her/it, but whatever was following him was being persistent. Finally, he turned around to tell the stranger to beat it, but then his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Standing there was a beautiful woman in extremely revealing pink attire and...bunny ears on top of her head and a pair of hands that apparently came from her hair covering her large breasts. A light blush adorned her lovely face, and she was currently wearing a radiant (and rather flirtatious) smile.

"Hello, Naruto-chan," she said seductively, making her way towards him.

Naruto was tongue-twisted for a moment, but he regained his thoughts.

"Who are you?" he asked, slowly backing away from the advancing woman. "And how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled.

"I'm Melona," she said. "And I know a lot about you, Naruto-chan."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well...your butt, for one thing." She laughed as Naruto flinched. "It's quite cute; along with the rest of you."

Then she jumped at him, but his sharp reflexes allowed him to dodge. She looked at Naruto and pouted.

"Why, Naruto-chan?" she asked. "Do you not want me?"

"Lady, I don't even KNOW you!" he cried.

Melona's pout turned into a snarl. "You're mean, Naruto-chan!" she cried. "And now I'll have to punish you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked and Melona snarled as her hair-formed hands squeezed her breasts before her acidic breast milk flew out of her chest at him. He easily ducked and jumped back as the substance flew over him before it landed on a rock.

"Anyone who defies me deserves punishment." Melona said as she jumped at Naruto, who dodged her again and moved to the right. As she flew over him, she caught a whiff of his scent and giggled.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"You smell just like your brother. How is my future toy?" Melona giggled and Naruto clenched his fist.

"He's sick and what the hell are you talking about?! Kinkaku is not your toy!" Naruto snapped at Melona and she only giggled again.

"To be honest, I was looking for Kinkaku before I found you." Melona said.

"What do you want with Kinkaku?" Naruto growled.

"Well…since you asked, I want to play with him." Melona giggled while her hair-grown hands bounced her breasts.

"Are you deaf?! He's sick!" Naruto growled.

"Good. Anyone who's stupid enough to reject me deserves to be sick." Melona laughed and Naruto growled before his attention was guided to the rock the woman's breast milk hit earlier. Then the realization hit him: her breast milk was the same color as the poison that was removed from Kinkaku and he ominously looked at Melona.

"You bitch…what did you do to Kinkaku?!" Naruto asked in an angry voice.

"I punished him by spiking his lunch with my milk and now it's slowly spreading throughout his body to make him suffer all the more." Melona smiled and Naruto's fists trembled in anger.

"Why?!" Naruto practically growled.

"Because like you, your stupid brother didn't want me and now he's getting what he deserves." Melona said before laughing and Naruto began to angrily tremble. This monster had poisoned Kinkaku all because he rejected her and now she was planning to hurt him for the same reason.

"After I've played with you, maybe I'll go visit Kinkaku and play with him. It may be fun to play with a sick man." Melona giggled and Naruto slowly started huffing and puffing in anger.

"Oh? Did he do this?" Melona asked with a smile before turning into Kinkaku and dropping to her knees while pretending to choke; remorselessly mirroring the exact thing that had happened to him the previous day.

"Help me, Naruto! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Melona said in Kinkaku's voice and before she could laugh, Naruto viciously punched her in the face. The blow was so hard that Melona changed back into her regular appearance and flew miles away.

_*Monster by Skillet plays*_

She groaned in the air and before she landed on the ground, Naruto appeared on it and gave the back of the slime's head a vicious roundhouse kick. Melona screamed as she flew into a tree and banged her head on the impact.

After her vision stopped being hazy, she looked to see Naruto standing a short distance away while still growling and he threw his head back to let out a vicious roar as the chakra of all the tailed-beasts formed around him. The chakras all formed into the images of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama, and finally the Shinju as the chakra enveloped Naruto.

Naruto glared at Melona before letting out a nightmarish roar that was all of the tailed beasts' combined roars and she jumped him while forming a sword in her hand. However, he pulled her towards him with Banshō Ten'in and gave her gut a solid jab.

She grunted and as her mouth opened in shock, Naruto vicious punched her jaw. This sent her flying again but the blonde wrapped her arms in chakra chains and channeled lightning chakra through the chains.

Melona screamed as Naruto's lightning chakra electrocuted her and he flew into the air. She dangled upside down before he quickly flew through the air with his unmatched speed and he slammed Melona into the ground.

The ruthless slime woman continued to scream as Naruto dragged her through the earth until he yanked the chains up and she flew in his direction. Naruto severed the chains and used Shinra Tensei to push her through three mountains.

Melona shrieked as she flew through the mountains and landed near a lake. Before she could stand up, Naruto appeared over her and kicked her in the abdomen; sending her flying into the air.

As she soared through the air, Melona felt punches striking her but she didn't see anything in front of her; not having a clue Naruto was hitting her so fast that she couldn't even see him in front of her. While hitting Melona, the only thing running through his mind was Kinkaku in the hospital and making sure she would never be able to get an inch near him.

Naruto's barrages ended with a kick to Melona's midsection that severed her in half and she shrieked as she plummeted to the ground. She crashed into the earth and before anything else happened, Naruto landed on top of her in his Version 2 state with 55 tails.

Melona screeched in anger as her false hands squeezed her breast milk at Naruto's chest but thanks to his chakra shroud, the liquid did nothing to him. Two chakra hands formed from Naruto's back and clutched Melona's neck before roughly throttling her.

The slime choked as Naruto thrashed her head against the ground while brutally punching her face. As the angry, very vengeful Jinchuuruki pounded Melona's face, he released a thunderous roar that nearly made the slime woman deaf.

Melona's eyesight grew hazy again as Naruto ruthlessly punched and she didn't notice her flesh wasn't growing back since the blonde's strikes were so blunt. Finally, he took his chakra hands off Melona's neck and he wrapped one of his tails around her neck before throttling her with that instead.

She loudly screamed as some strange chakra formed around her neck and Naruto formed a Raikiri before thrusting it through Melona's chest; leaving a large hole. As she continued screaming, Naruto smacked her across the face with his claws and using Gyūki's power, he spit ink into her eye before grabbing one of her bunny ears.

His hand turned blue as he used Saiken's power to use Leech Gap to burn the slime-formed ear before jumping off her and using Rinbo Hengoku to knock her away. Melona's upper body flew through the air until she landed on a wet fallen log caught between two cliffs in front of a waterfall and she remained motionless.

"That brat…I'll show him who the best is." Melona snarled as she tried reforming her legs but it didn't work and the log started to creak. She quickly looked up to see the angry Naruto on the log crawling towards her and he ferociously growled while doing so.

Melona's hair hands tried to punch at him but his chakra arms grabbed them and their intense heat dissolved them. He backhanded Melona and she nearly fell off the log before grabbing a branch.

She tried to cling onto it properly and looked up to see Naruto raise his hand above his head before bringing it down onto the log. It broke in half and Melona screamed as she fell down into the mists before vanishing from sight while Naruto floated in the air.

Naruto listened for her screams to vanish before letting out another earsplitting roar and flying back to land. He landed where he was when earlier and didn't sense any negative emotions nearby.

He sighed as he undid his Version 2 state and looked to see his clothes were covered by some gunk that flew off Melona while he was punching her. At the moment, he didn't care and returned to his journey to the Calibara Forest.

As much as he didn't want to think about it, Melona's imitation of Kinkaku dropping to the ground and choking got him thinking about the actual event that happened yesterday. Suddenly, it started raining and Naruto continued walking until he found a tree to wait out the rain.

_*One Family by Mark Mancina/Phil Collins plays*_

Naruto sat thinking about all the good times he had with Kinkaku and Ginkaku and sulked as it rained. He sat there as it poured and he heard a voice inside of him.

_"Don't be sad, Naruto-kun." _said Matatabi from within Naruto.

_"Yes, you'll find that herb before you know it." _added Son Gokū.

_"I know that but still…" Naruto said within his consciousness._

_"Look, Naruto, you beat up that rabbit monster and now the only thing standing your way is yourself." _Kurama saidand Naruto sat still until it stopped raining.

_"Go to that pond." _Isobu said and Naruto looked ahead to see the pond down a narrow path.

_"What for?" Naruto asked._

_"Trust us." _ Kurama said and Naruto headed to the pond. He looked down at it and suddenly, a hand made from the chakras of each beast appeared and lightly tapped the water.

_"See, Naruto? Kinkaku is always nearby; whether in the flesh or in spirit." _Isobu said within Naruto and he looked at his reflection in the water. Ripples suddenly formed in his reflection until it turned into that of Kinkaku's and he looked at it in disbelief.

"Naruto…" Kinkaku's voice said and Naruto looked around; thinking he was hearing things. Suddenly, he looked back the pond to see an astral projection of Kinkaku appearing on the lake and he rubbed his eyes in shock.

At first, he thought he was under a genjutsu but he didn't sense anyone else around for miles and Kinkaku smiled while folding his arms.

"Kinkaku, is that really you?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Not exactly; this is just a variant of the Magic Lantern Body Technique." Kinkaku said.

"Does that mean you woke up?" Naruto hopefully asked.

"No, this is just a technique where my willpower performs the jutsu by concentrating my chakra. Bet it has something to do with you healing me with the Sage's chakra." Kinkaku said and Naruto smiled.

"Really, does Ginkaku know then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he does but since this is just a willpower-made jutsu, I'm not sure I'll remember anything between us if I wake up." Kinkaku said.

"You will wake up, I promise!" Naruto said and Kinkaku chuckled.

"Aside from that, what happened to you?" Kinkaku asked upon noticing some of the pink gunk on Naruto and his eyes furrowed.

"I got into a fight with that Melona and some of her stuff landed on me." Naruto said.

"You mean that slime bitch that kept following me and talking smack about how she wanted me?" Kinkaku said.

"Yeah; she's the one who put you in the hospital by poisoning your lunch." Naruto said.

"That bitch! You mean she did all that because I told her to piss off?" Kinkaku said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I dealt with her slimy ass a while ago but still I can't believe that she…." Naruto growled with his eyes turning red and his pupils growing slit just at remembering the slime's smile.

"Naruto, listen to me, clear your mind of that bitch." Kinkaku said; refusing to see Naruto suffer because of Melona's heartlessness.

"But, still..." Naruto said.

"Despair brings the strongest of shinobi to ruin and I'll be damned again if I'll let it happen to you." Kinkaku strongly said.

"Kinkaku…" Naruto said while wind started blowing and Kinkaku's hair flowed in the breeze.

"Be strong, stand tall and let nothing stand in your way and if anything does, kick ass." Kinkaku said and Naruto's feral appearance reverted back to his normal state. As Naruto began to calm down, the projection of Kinkaku approached him.

"You got it." Naruto said.

"And never forget this fact: whether or not Ginkaku and I are here, you're our brother and that will never change." Kinkaku said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and despite it being an astral projection, the younger Jinchuuruki mentally felt as his elder sibling's hand was actually there.

"Right, Kinkaku!" Naruto said before the project of Kinkaku chuckled and began to fade away.

"I believe in you, Naruto, remember that." Kinkaku said before floating into the air and completely vanishing. Naruto stood still as he thought about his brother's words before smiling and taking off running towards a nearby forest.

Kinkaku's words had filled Naruto's heart with such energy and he speed into the forest until he heard rustling nearby. He held still and saw two silhouettes standing on a tree branch before he looked closer to see two women wearing either thin tops that only covered their bust; the first having a cross designed style with her companion having a wrap style along with white thongs that also came with large belt-like-cloth on the hips

The two also carried ornate bands on their arms, neck and legs while both had holding bow-and-arrows. Judging from their attire and weapons as well as their location, Naruto assumed they were guards of some nearby area.

"Who goes there?" One of the two women asked.

"I'm Naruto, listen, do you two know where the Calibara Forest is?" Naruto asked.

"You are Naruto of Konoha, correct?" The second woman asked.

"Yes." Naruto said before they leaped down from the tree and landed in front of him. The pair stood in front of him and bowed.

"Welcome, Naruto-san, what brings you here?" The first woman asked.

"I'm looking for the Calibara Forest since it has an herb I'm looking for." Naruto said.

"What type of herb is it?" The second woman asked.

"It's something called Picanyushida Yadorishida." Naruto said before the two looked at one another and nodded.

"Come with us, we shall take you to the Calibara Elder." The guards said as they led Naruto out of the forest and he then realized he had been in the said forest the entire time. They arrived in a village and Naruto was taken to a tent where he met an elder man.

"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am the elder of this village. I've been told you seek our sacred herb." The elder man stated.

"Yes, my brother Kinkaku has been poisoned and it may be the only thing that can give him a full recovery." Naruto said.

"I see. Though no one has ever asked for the herb before, I suppose giving it to a man of your stature would be for the best." The elder said.

"Thanks!" Naruto said before the elder noticed his clothes.

"If I may be so bold to ask, what is that pink slime on your clothes?" The elder asked.

"An hour ago or so, I found out this bitch slime monster named Melona was responsible for Kinkaku being poisoned and I literally beat the tar out of her." Naruto said.

"Well, I certainly won't let you wonder around like that any longer." The elder said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked and the village elder stood up to guide the shinobi to the inside of a tent. Once he was inside, the elder stepped out and left him inside.

"Now, strip down and place your clothes out here for us to clean." The elder said before Naruto stripped down and placed his clothes outside.

"Naruto-san, we'll give your clothes to our best warrior to see to and I shall return soon." The elder said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be heading to the Calibara sacred garden to gather as much of the Picanyushida Yadorishida as possible to see to it that your elder brother's chances of awaking raise as much as possible." The elder said.

"All right, I'll wait." Naruto said before he heard the elder whispering something about a dancer to the guards who brought him to the village and he sat still. As time passed, Naruto took off his headband and inspected it to find it hadn't any stains.

Before he could put it, he heard a woman crying and listened as he heard the said person talk to the guards.

"I've ruined them!" The woman wailed as the blonde listened on to the guards trying to calm her down.

"Now, Sun Dancer, I'm sure he'll understand." The first guard answered.

"I'll apologize to him right now!" The woman said.

"Sun Dancer, wait!" The guard shouted before Naruto heard the crying woman heading his way and the entrance to the tent flew open to a sight the blonde would never forget. A 5'3 fair-skinned woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes came rushing through the entrance and she was the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen as her large breasts measured up to about 90 (34) with her small waist measuring up to 56 (22) with her toned hips of 83 (33) on her flawless body.

Naruto sat in shocked and blushed as the woman's breasts bounced while she ran in crying before pouncing on him. Tears streamed from her eyes as she hugged him and her warm body pressed against his.

_"Just how many blue-eyed girls with big breasts are gonna jump at me today?" _Naruto thought as the crying woman hugged him and at first, he thought she was another lunatic that was attracted to him like Melona was. Then, he didn't sense any negative emotions from her and he held still while the woman looked at him.

"I'm so sorry that I ruined your clothes!" The woman wailed before looking at Naruto's face and then she stopped crying. Normally the blonde would have rubbed the tears out of her eyes but given their awkward position, he didn't move a muscle as the woman cleared them herself to get a better look at him.

A look of awe spread across her face as she looked at Naruto's headband and back at him before she smiled. She started giggling before hugging him again and he still didn't move.

"You're Naruto the ninja!" The woman said out of amazement.

"Uh…who are you?" Naruto asked and the woman giggled.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun, my name is Luna-Luna! What type of hobbies do you have? What do you like to eat? How many children do you want?" The woman, know identified as Luna-Luna, answered with pure exuberance as she hugged him and he again began to wonder if she was like Melona. However, this woman seemed too sweet to be anything like the remorseless monster and he looked on as she embraced him.

"Huh?" The dumbfounded Naruto asked with a red face and Luna-Luna giggled at him.

"Oh my goodness, you're cute when you blush, too." Luna-Luna giggled as she rubbed her cheek against his and he felt her breasts smothering on him. Naruto felt his manhood starting to reaction to the beautiful woman hugging him as if she wanted to meet him for a long time and he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"You're not wearing any clothes." Naruto said before Luna-Luna realized he was right and blushed while sweating. After a moment, she reared up and covered her breasts while giggling.

"Silly, Naruto-kun." Luna-Luna giggled before Naruto passed out.

_Minutes later_

Naruto awakened to see Luna-Luna with a colorful bluish-white wing on the right of her head and a purple horn on the left while wearing a very revealing outfit; consisting of white cloths with blue ends attached to her upper arms that included ornate strings that went down her torso and attached to a purple horn-like piece, with white pearls going underneath her.

Finally, on her legs she has detailed thighbands and fishnets leading down to her detailed sandals with a purple elephant-shaped crotch piece. Naruto stared at Luna-Luna as the pigment of her skin turned darker to a light brown color and her eyes had turned green.

"Oh, my, you sure look handsome sleeping." Luna-Luna said and Naruto remembered he was naked before bring his knees to his chest.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked; not recognizing Luna-Luna at first.

"You handsome man, it's me." Luna-Luna seductively purred as the crotch-piece swelled up and her fair-skinned returned along with her blue eyes.

"See?" Luna-Luna giggled and Naruto looked away while blushing.

"Oh, I see." Naruto answered.

"Sorry about before. I was just so happy that I finally got to meet you." Luna-Luna giggled.

"No harm done." Naruto said while trying not to look at the scantily-clad woman and she looked at him with fascination.

"What did you mean when you ruined my clothes?" Naruto said and Luna-Luna sadly looked down.

"They gave me your clothes to wash and I washed them with my breasts but ended up ruining them." Luna-Luna said before Naruto remembered something.

"Wait." Naruto said before grabbing his backpack and unzipping it. He dug around until he found one of Hagoromo's robes and quickly put it on while hearing Luna-Luna giggle.

"You've got a cute butt." Luna-Luna giggled and the red-faced Naruto turned around.

"Luna-Luna, is there any reason you washed my clothes like that?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted them to be clean as possible." Luna-Luna said while hanging her head like a child in trouble.

"It's ok, I'm not mad." Naruto said before Luna-Luna looked at him and smiled before hugging him. She rubbed her head against his chest and he blushed at her.

"Besides, I'm sure my clothes aren't bad." Naruto said before Luna-Luna sighed.

"Come with me, Naruto-kun." Luna-Luna as she pulled on his arm and the blonde placed his headband into his backpack before following her to her tent. He looked onto her bed and saw his clothes in tatters before looking back at the ashamed woman.

"I used too much water." Luna-Luna said and while hanging her head again, Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, don't worry, you tried and I appreciate that." Naruto said and Luna-Luna hugged him again before tugging his hand.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I've got something to show you." Luna-Luna said before guiding him out of the tent and they walked through the village until they reached some ruins.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked as he looked around and Luna-Luna stopped walking in front of him.

"These are the sacred Calibara ruins." Luna-Luna said.

"I can see that but why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out very soon." Luna-Luna trilled as they walked to a massive temple with a moon crescent design and had an entrance with a flower petal imprint with three circular imprints on either side and single one rested in the center.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is the entrance to the Temple Room and it is so sacred that out of the people who live in the Calibara Forest, only dancers like myself and the Elder have permission her." Luna-Luna said.

"Why is it so sacred?" Naruto asked.

"A God resides within these walls." Luna-Luna said as she approached the imprint and leaned forward. From the pieces on her wrists and back, four tentacles emerged and a dark purple aura surrounded her.

Naruto looked on in surprise as similar purple auras appeared on the seven circles before Luna-Luna placed her hands on two of them while placing all four tentacles on them. Then, the crotch piece began to wiggle before pressing against the central imprint and a bright light appeared as the door came apart to reveal a room with many columns.

The most interesting fact about the room was the statue of an creature's head that bore strong resemblance to an elephant without tusks and it was built over a platform.

"Pretty cool, don't you think?" Luna-Luna asked.

"Yeah but what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Those who protect; there those who entrust and pray alike, once united under a just light, a great power will illuminate the future." Luna-Luna said.

"Nice poem but what does it mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's told by the ruins as a way to unite the strongest of fighters together through different meanings." Luna-Luna said.

"But if this place is sacred, why am I here?" Naruto asked and Luna-Luna giggled.

"I wanted to tell the gods of these ruins first." Luna-Luna said.

"Tell them what?" Naruto asked before Luna-Luna softly took his hand in her own.

"Well, you're going to become my husband, after all, so…." Luna-Luna said.

"What?!" Naruto said; completely thrown off guard by her comment.

"I had a vision that had a ninja wearing your very clothes would come to our village and that person would be the one for me. So, so, so…" Luna-Luna started to say before noticing the expression on Naruto's face as it all made sense to him now by her earlier statement of finally getting to meet him.

"Wait, you thought I was here to marry you?" Naruto said.

"You're not?" Luna-Luna asked and Naruto shook his head before noticing tears building up in her eyes.

"No, this is all wrong!" Luna-Luna cried before sprinting out of the temple and Naruto placed his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Oh!" Naruto said before taking off after the young woman and found her crying near the ruins entrance. He crouched down and placed his hand on her shoulder; the woman feeling like she'd never find her soul mate.

"Luna-Luna, I didn't mean for you to cry." Naruto said before Luna-Luna looked back at him and embraced him while sobbing into his chest. He blushed and gently stroked her back while she sobbed.

"You're not here to look for me?" Luna-Luna asked.

"No, I'm looking for the medical herb called Picanyushida Yadorishida." Naruto said.

"Why?" Luna-Luna asked.

"My older brother is very ill and the herb is the only thing that may save him." Naruto answered.

"You mean it's not for you?" Luna-Luna asked.

"No." Naruto said.

"When I saw that pink gunk on your clothes, I thought it was from some kind of disease or something." Luna-Luna said.

"That came from Melona." Naruto said and that caught Luna-Luna's attention.

"Melona?" Luna-Luna said.

"Yeah, that monster poisoned my older brother and tried to attack me on my way here." Naruto said.

"You're trying to get that medicine for your brother?" Luna-Luna asked before her skin turned dark and Naruto blinked; still trying to figure how she was doing that.

"Yes but the elder said he was going to get as much as possible a short while before he left." Naruto explained.

"As much as possible? I'm not sure why'd he want to do that since even the smallest bite of it is enough to rescue someone from the brink of death." Luna-Luna said.

"If that's the case, why would he leave to get a whole amount, then?" Naruto asked.

"No idea but maybe he's planning to give some to your village to have." Luna-Luna answered.

"That sounds awful nice of him." Naruto said before Luna-Luna looked at him.

"So, you fought Melona, huh?" Luna-Luna asked.

"Yeah and I'd kick her ass again if I hadn't killed her." Naruto said.

"You killed her? I fought against her once and she seemed nearly unstoppable but in your case, I believe you." Luna-Luna said.

"And would you believe that bitch only poisoned Kinkaku because he told her to leave him alone after she claimed she wanted him?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever Melona could want, it wouldn't be used for anything good." Luna-Luna said.

"Yeah, she was probably trying to attack me only because I'm Kinkaku's youngest brother." Naruto growled before Luna-Luna stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. She kneeled down and squished her breasts against his back while massaging his shoulders.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, I can't have you so tense, my darling ninja." Luna-Luna seductively said as she rubbed his shoulders and he smiled back at her. While he hadn't come to the village to marry her, he didn't mind her flirting with him and he did found her voluptuous body attractive to lay eyes on.

"Thanks, I needed that." Naruto said as Luna-Luna pressed her breasts against the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, I know that Kinkaku will be alright." Luna-Luna said.

"Thanks for that." Naruto said.

"I know he'll be okay because he has a brother like you to care for him so much." Luna-Luna thoughtfully said and Naruto smiled back at her. She genuinely looked back at him while reaching forward and trailing her finger underneath his chin.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Luna-Luna said.

"How are you able to change skin colors like that?" Naruto asked and Luna-Luna spun around him until she sat on his lap.

"Well, in this state, I'm the Moonlight Dancer." Luna-Luna seductively said before her crotch piece swelled up and glowed a purplish color until her blue-eyed, fair-skinned appearance returned and she giggled.

"In this state, I'm the Sun Dancer." Luna-Luna giggled before Naruto and he sighed. While this woman was unlike any he had met before, she sure was undeniably hot and he rubbed her back.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Luna-Luna giggled before Naruto smiled at her and genuinely stroked her cheek. She giggled again before allowing him to stand and he walked forward.

"In this case, yes." Naruto said as Luna-Luna walked alongside him.

"I wonder why the elder didn't tell me you were here." Luna-Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I told him I had premonition about my future husband and that he would arrive here shortly." Luna-Luna said.

"Maybe he just forgot since he was trying to get me the medicine." Naruto suggested.

"It could be that my last premonition was that a knight was my soulmate and that knight was a woman." Luna-Luna said.

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked

"Yes and that didn't work out so well." Luna-Luna nervously laughed.

"Well, the second I get that herb, the sooner I can wake up Kinkaku." Naruto said.

"Can I come with you?" Luna-Luna asked.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said and Luna-Luna jumped on him before knocking to the ground.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, thank you so much!" Luna-Luna said as she hugged Naruto and kissed his cheek while giggling. The blonde smiled at the excited woman and she continued to hug her future fiancé.

_Later at night_

Naruto sighed while looking at the moon and the elder had yet to return. He looked to see Luna-Luna dancing atop a nearby shrine and her body was surrounded by a greenish energy.

He watched as the woman danced in the moonlight and smiled at how well she danced. She smiled at Naruto's approval and stopped dancing after a while.

"I just had another premonition." Luna-Luna said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not too sure what it was about. It was something about an obstacle or something." Luna-Luna said while scratching her chin in confusion.

"Obstacle?" Naruto asked before Luna-Luna hopped down from the shrine and danced around him before finally wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"How about we do something fun instead, Naruto-kun?" Luna-Luna seductively whispered into his ear while her breasts pressed against the back of his head.

"Luna-Luna-chan…" Naruto said while blushing and she reverted to her Sun Dancer.

"Oh-ho, your blushes are so cute!" Luna-Luna said as she hugged her future husband and despite knowing the woman for a single day, Naruto had become attracted to the dancer. He reached back and stroked her cheek while she giggled.

After she got off, he walked until he found a hot springs-type pond and he kneeled down. He placed his hand in the water and to his relief, it felt just fine.

Naruto looked around for a while before taking off his robe and entering the water that came up to his abdomen. He sighed in pure relaxation and looked at the moon.

As he relaxed in the water, he looked up the hill and saw Luna-Luna running down it. She was naked and the blonde blushed before she hopped into the warm water.

Luna-Luna sighed at the warmth of the water and looked at Naruto. She smiled and began running her hands through her hair.

"I see you found my bath, Naruto-kun." Luna-Luna giggled.

"Your bath?" Naruto nervously said.

"That's right. This bath is exclusively meant only for me but since you're my fiancé, I don't have a problem with you bathing with me." Luna-Luna said as she swam over to Naruto, who didn't move long enough for her to place herself in his lap.

"Luna-Luna-chan…" Naruto said while Luna-Luna giggled while wrapping her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his him while nuzzling his heart. He blushed at her and she turned into her Moonlight Dancer form.

"Naruto-kun, won't you take care of me?" Luna-Luna asked.

"Like how?" The blushing Naruto asked.

"Look, this place is getting all swollen up." Luna-Luna purred as she noticed his expression and reached up to stroke his whiskers. Naruto looked down at her swollen breasts and his face turned redder.

"Such a handsome face; what expression will you make if I do this?" Luna-Luna asked as she started licking the blonde's neck and he shivered as she reached down to brush her hand against his crotch. Naruto moaned as Luna-Luna's breasts rubbed on him while she continued to grope at him.

"Luna-Luna-chan, you're pretty excited, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"It's your own fault for being impossibly handsome. Now, then…" Luna-Luna said before Naruto's manhood grew stiff and the dancer wrapped her hands around it. She continued pressing her chest against him before she cupped his face and kissed him.

Her teasing finally paid off as Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Her lusty green eyes looked into the young shinobi's bright blue ones and his tongue rushed to greet her own.

Naruto mentally caved in to Luna-Luna's teasing and squeezed her rear end. She stroked his cheeks and remained in his lap while grinding her crotch on his erection.

Luna-Luna moaned as her tongue brushed against Naruto's and she returned her hand to his hardness. He started rubbing the dancer's back and they separated lips before Luna-Luna placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, since you're my fiancé, I'll give you a double dance." Luna-Luna said.

"Double dance?" Naruto asked.

"It means that you'll have some excitement with both me and the Sun Dancer but first, let's spend some quality time." Luna-Luna said as she turned around and encased Naruto's stiffness between her legs.

Naruto carefully cupped what he was able to hold of Luna-Luna's breasts and smiled at their incredible softness before starting to thrust his manhood through her inner thighs. Smiling at her lover's speed, she purred as the blonde's fingers sank into her orbs and toyed with hem as he jerked his erection through her inner thighs.

Luna-Luna moaned as Naruto's hands massaged and played with her orbs while she kept her legs clamped together while he thrust through them. She started moaning as her lover drove his hardness between her inner thighs and squeezed her mounds together while they jiggled about in his hold.

Naruto started licking the crane of Luna-Luna's neck and she moaned playfully as he pumped his tower through her thighs. She smiled as it rubbed against her entrance and she looked back at the blonde as he squeezed her heaving mounds.

She whimpered as Naruto took hold of her tits with his index fingers and thumbs and tweaked the dark buds while Luna-Luna rubbed her inner thighs on his cannon. Naruto's kisses moved onto her cheek and her luscious eyes shimmered with lust as she looked back at him.

Luna-Luna reached back and stroked Naruto's chin as he shot his member through her inner thighs. Water slowly splashed about in the pond as the blonde twisted and pulled at her nipples as they hardened from his movements.

Naruto groaned as he kissed the dancers' cheek and she stroked his all the while. Luna-Luna's eyes glistened with excitement and lust when she felt her lover's erection twitch between her legs.

Then, the blonde groaned as his cannon unleashed his semen but since their lower bodies were underwater, it evaporated within the warm water. However; Luna-Luna had done so to find out how strong Naruto felt when he came and she was completely satisfied with the results.

"How'd that feel, Naruto-kun?" Luna-Luna asked.

"Great." Naruto smiled before she quickly stood up and took his hand before they walked out of the spring.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to make you twice as aroused." Luna-Luna said while sitting down with Naruto.

"Oh?" Naruto smiled.

"By doing this." Luna-Luna said while laying the blonde on his back and turning around. She smothered her wet derriere against his face and rubbed her peach against him.

Naruto rested against the ground as Luna-Luna sat on his face and grinded her ass on him. While doing so, she looked ahead of her to see his hardness and hungrily licked her lips at eyeing his exposed foreskin.

He grinned underneath Luna-Luna as her rear danced about on his face and squished against him while rubbing her hands on his chest. The Moonlight Dancer smiled as she sat on him and stirred her keister about on his face.

Naruto moaned as Luna-Luna wiggled her lower cheeks against him and she reached forward to grip his manhood. She gripped it and stroked it within her hands before finally raising her rear to sway it above her lover's face.

He smiled before she seductively laughed and turned around to spread her legs. Now excited, Naruto eagerly licked Luna-Luna's entrance and she smiled as his tongue lathered her folds.

"Oh, my, you just can't wait, can you?" Luna-Luna panted as Naruto's tongue quickly rubbed against her warmth and clit alike while he seized her breasts. He sank his fingers into them and massaged them as he licked her folds until he deemed them wet enough.

Once he decided, he freed one of Luna-Luna's breasts and wiggled his fingers against her womanhood. She moaned as she felt his fingers rub and tease her folds while he licked at her clit.

Luna-Luna placed her hand on Naruto's hand and held it close to her orb as he squeezed it. His tongue rubbed and licked her clit while he vigorously brushed his fingers on her entrance.

Naruto's tongue wildly licked against his lover's crotch while he wiggled his fingers into her pussy and she moaned as she felt them rubbed against her walls. He squeezed and caressed her breast as his fingers ventured and surveyed just how moist her tunnels felt.

Luna-Luna moaned as Naruto's fingers wiggled and brushed against her wet innards. He found that toying with her mound only made her wetter and she wished she had her tentacles with her to increase the pleasure.

However, she found Naruto's skills to be nearly flawless and watched as he removed his fingers. He started licking against her folds once more until he licked his way into her moist caverns.

He gripped her hardened tit and pulled on it as he licked into her warmth. Luna-Luna palmed her other breast and started groping herself as Naruto's tongue swayed and rubbed her innards.

The blonde's tongue licked Luna-Luna's wetness and she loudly moaned as she felt his tongue wiggling inside of her womanhood. She smiled down at her lover's energetic tongue and knew she'd come very soon.

Luna-Luna continued to assist Naruto in toying and squeezing her breast as he licked the inside of her wetness. She loudly moaned as his fingers wriggled on her folds while his tongue licked into her and she continued doing so until her fluids streamed out of her.

They trailed onto Naruto's tongue and he licked her entrance clean before Luna-Luna sat on his lap. He immediately sat up and planted his lips on her tit before starting to suckle it.

She smiled at her lover as he rubbed his lips together on it and squeezed her breasts. Naruto moaned as he suckled her hard nipple since she was grinded her body against his erection and he bit into the mound.

Luna-Luna smiled at his sharp canines carefully biting into the mound and she whimpered while he gnawed on her before switching to the other. Naruto's teeth slowly pierced Luna-Luna's teat while she leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"Naruto-kun, stand up so I can share some of the excitement with you." Luna-Luna said before blowing into the blonde's ear and hopped off him so he could stand up. She crawled forward and eyed his erection before immediately encasing it in her cleavage.

He moaned while her seductive smile never left her beautiful face as she started to knead and massage her lover's member with her breasts. Luna-Luna's tongue lightly tapped against Naruto's foreskin as she rubbed her mounds together on his cock and he started to jet his hips forward.

Luna-Luna smiled as Naruto thrust his erection into her tits and she smothered it while stirring her tongue on his growth. He groaned while pumping his erection into her mounds and they heaved on his length as a result.

The dancer purred as she squeezed and rubbed her orbs together on her beloved's hilt. Her tongue wagged and licked at his member while he drove it into her ample bust.

Luna-Luna blew on it and made Naruto shiver in pleasure before taking it into her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss at the taste as she sucked off Naruto's erection and twirled her tongue around it.

Naruto loudly moaned as he thrust into Luna-Luna's mouth and cleavage while she kept her breasts squeezed together on his cock. Her orbs jiggled on his erection and she stirred her tongue on it.

The blonde shot his member into Luna-Luna's bouncing orbs while she rubbed them together on his manhood and bopped her head on it; allowing her saliva soak it more. He smiled down in pleasure at his lover's well-skilled tongue and orbs before he felt his cock twitch.

Once Luna-Luna felt his erection twitch, she opened her mouth and slowly blew on his exposed foreskin while rubbing the rest of his glory. He loudly groaned before his cock sprayed semen onto her face and she smiled as it squirted his cum onto her face.

"Sure is delicious." Luna-Luna purred as she licked her lips at the taste and Naruto panted while watching his semen drip down her face onto her breasts. She freed his length before letting the semen trail down her face into a pool with her hands cupped together and she brought them to her mouth.

Luna-Luna licked up the release before Naruto sat back down and laid back. The dancer didn't hesitate and crawled forward before straddling her soulmate.

She lowered her head and kissed Naruto while he wrapped his arms around her back before she slowly brought her entrance down his hilt. As her barrier broke, she moaned in temporary pain and Naruto stroked her back before he was fully inside of his lover.

As she finally became used to Naruto's size, he started to jerk his crotch upright into her folds and she placed her hands on the back of his head while squishing her breasts against his heart. She shook her hips and grinded his cock as it charged into her warmth and she broke the kiss to sit up.

She thrust herself down onto Naruto's erection as he shot it up into her pussy and he palmed her breasts as they started to heave. As she rolled her hips forward, Naruto observed his future bride's beauty as her wet body was illuminated by the moonlight behind her and he smiled at her.

Luna-Luna blushed and moaned as Naruto squeezed and massaged her mounds as they jiggled. She placed her hands on either side of him and he sat up to kiss her.

They moaned in their kiss as their tongues licked against one another and her bright green eyes connected with his bright cerulean eyes. Naruto rubbed Luna-Luna's ample breasts together and she moaned while riding her lover's manhood.

He pummeled his erection against her walls of wetness and she moved her hips forward. She placed her hands on the back of Naruto's head and held him close in their kiss as her orbs bobbed about in his hold.

Naruto groaned at Luna-Luna's wet yet tight innards as his impacts spread them and she ran her fingers through his hair. He rubbed his tongue against Luna-Luna's and she moaned into his mouth as his member thrashed about inside of her entrance.

She moaned with glee and found Naruto's thrusts to feel too good to be true. However, that wasn't to say she hated it and their lips remained pressed together.

Naruto's cock flew into Luna-Luna's tunnels as she shook her waist on his member and grinded it within her wetness. She whimpered as he gripped her nipples and pulled them forward to the point where she broke the kiss to moan.

He kissed her heaving breasts until he engulfed her nipple and suckled it while sinking his fingers into either bobbing orb. She smiled at him and reached down to squeeze his rear once while his growth thundered into her pussy.

As he toyed with her breasts, she knew she was growing tighter on Naruto's hilt and he was starting to twitch within her core. He worked his mouth on her tit and she kissed his forehead as he drove his hardness into her warmth.

She whimpered as she felt close to coming and so did her lover as he rumbled his manhood within her. He squeezed and caressed her mounds together as they jiggled while licking her tits.

Luna-Luna whimpered as Naruto's tongue danced on her mounds before he freed them in order to wrap his arms around her and hold her close by placing his hand on her back. Her jiggling breasts squeezed against his chest and she wrapped her arms around him in return as their lips reunited in a slobbery lock.

Naruto and Luna-Luna held onto each other as they grinded their crotches against one another and versed tongues. At long last, the Moonlight Dancer's innards wrapped around Naruto's erection and squeezed it into blasting her womb with his supercharged seed.

Luna-Luna moaned as she felt her stomach being filled up by the hot substance while the rest of their release exploded from her entrance and oozed onto the ground. Naruto slowly lie on his back with Luna-Luna still on top of him and they broke their kiss.

"Hey, Luna-Luna-chan, wanna take this to the hot springs?" Naruto asked.

"Sex and a relaxing bath? Sounds like a plan to me." Luna-Luna smiled before getting off Naruto's erection and allowed him to stand up before the young couple returned the onsen pond. Upon entering the water, Luna-Luna reverted to her Sun Dancer form and hugged Naruto.

"Let's have some more fun, Naruto-kun." Luna-Luna giggled before Naruto finally realized this is what his lover meant by a double dance and they moved to the shallow part of the water. Then, he gripped her hips and slowly entered her folds before pounding his growth into her tunnels.

Luna-Luna moaned as Naruto pumped his cock into her womanhood and her plump ass smacked against his crotch while he leaned over. He licked her neck as he gripped her breasts while they swayed forward and the Sun Dancer blushed as she felt her lover's cock hitting against her womb.

Naruto moaned with Luna-Luna as he rocketed his stiffness into her core and she moaned as he licked her neck. She turned her head to face him and he deeply kissed her as their blue eyes shimmered against one another.

Her breasts were pressed together as Naruto groped them and toyed with them while ramming his hilt into her tunnels. The black-haired woman moaned into the young shinobi's member shot into her moist caverns and her walls grew tighter as he thrust into her body.

Luna-Luna dug her nails into the ground as Naruto's cock raged inside of her stomach and he rubbed her jiggling mounds together. The warm water added to the thrilling sex as Luna-Luna and Naruto clashed their tongues against one another while his hips shot forward into her entrance.

His member rubbed against the inside of her walls and Luna-Luna's muffled moans could still be heard quite clearly as her lover's. The blonde's cock flew into his beloved woman's insides and she maintained her balance as her mounds flung forward in the water.

Naruto's manhood banged against Luna-Luna's walls as he squeezed and rubbed her heaving orbs together. They stared into each other's eyes as they made out and broke their kiss to moan as his cum splashed out of her entrance.

"So, Naruto-kun, how do you like my dances?" Luna-Luna asked as she reverted to her Moonlight Dancer state and Naruto kissed her lips again.

"I love them both." Naruto smiled before pulling out of Luna-Luna and they returned to the spot they were in earlier. She spread her legs and sank down her lover's cock before he started to thrust upright into her womanhood.

He cupped her breasts and squeezed them while rubbing them together. Luna-Luna's moans came to life as she bucked her hips and shook her waist atop Naruto's cock.

Naruto held onto Luna-Luna's breasts as he jerked his manhood into her tunnels and she kissed him again. He rammed his erection against her walls as she rode his member and their tongues slobbered in a lusty battle as they worked their hips together.

He shot his length into Luna-Luna's tunnels and from the combination of the sex and water, they heavily sweated. Water splashed about as the dancer worked her hips together on her beloved's member as it raged into her womanhood and crashed into her innards.

She stroked Naruto's cheek as he kneaded and massaged her orbs while they endlessly jiggled within his hold. Unbeknownst to the couple, the village elder watched from a distance away and he tightly gripped his staff.

Though he wore a hood, he snarled under his breath and gritted his teeth together as Luna-Luna rode Naruto's cock. Sensing this anger, the blonde stopped thrusting into the green-eyed woman and looked around cautiously after breaking his kiss with his lover.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"I felt some hostility nearby." Naruto said before feeling the animosity vanish and Luna-Luna looked around.

"I don't see anybody." Luna-Luna said.

"It's must be nothing then." Naruto said.

"In that case…" Luna-Luna said while starting to buck her hips all over again and Naruto gave in to his desire before rocketing his member into her warmth. He squeezed her breasts and pressed his lips against hers while she grew tighter.

They came moments later and the almost endless amount of semen that flowed out of Luna-Luna's body dissolved in the warm water. The couple panted and Luna-Luna rested against Naruto before he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

After a while, they emerged from the water and headed to the head elder's tent to check if he returned. He burst out of the tent and growled at the two.

"Naruto, leave this village at once and never return!" The elder snapped.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Moonlight Dancer, you are not to consort with a Jinchuuruki and you must face punishment." The elder said.

"What punishment?" Luna-Luna asked.

"Wait, how is that fair at all?" Naruto asked.

"This doesn't concern you." The elder said.

"Doesn't concern me?! Luna-Luna is my lover and second of all, where's that medicine?!" Naruto asked before the elder presented a basket full of herbs that resembled Picanyushida Yadorishida. Before he could take it, the Shinju started roaring within him and this confused him.

_"Don't take it!" _The Shinju cried out.

_"Naruto, don't take the medicine. It's an herb that paralyzes the brain of whoever eats it." _Kurama said.

"Take it and leave!" The elder said before Naruto abruptly punched him and he fell hard onto the ground.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?" Luna-Luna asked before noticing the elder turn into Melona the second he hit the ground and she snarled at Naruto.

"I thought I took you out!" Naruto growled at Melona and Luna-Luna stared at the remorseless slime monster as she had a new frail appearance compared to the previous time she had seen her. She noticed one of her rabbit ears was missing and she was blind in one eye with a black mark around along with four claw marks across her face.

Besides that, Melona's legs looked as frail as an elderly person and she had a hole in her chest. Judging from how Naruto's explanation of battling her was told, she realized that he must have beaten the slime up so bad that it was taking longer for her to regenerate properly.

"I can't believe someone as handsome and powerful as you are would want someone weak and pathetic as that bitch. When you can have someone's all the fine sexy woman I am." Melona smiled at Naruto and he shook his head.

"Liar, liar! Number one: she is way stronger and sexier than you'll ever be, and number two: we still can't medically prove you're a woman!" Naruto said and Luna-Luna smiled at her beloved.

"I knew you'd come here looking for that sacred herb for your idiotic brother and now, look at you. Instead of getting the medicine, you're fucking some random bitch you've known only for a day." Melona said before Luna-Luna stepped in front of Naruto with some blades protruding from her tentacles.

"Listen up, you heartless monster, Naruto-kun is my lover and I won't allow you to hurt him anymore." Luna-Luna said and Melona snarled before turning into a frail version of Naruto. She jumped at the two while performing hand signs and Naruto formed a single hand sign before Melona fell to the ground.

She began screeching in pain as two chakra rods emerged from her entire backside and reverted to her regular state. Luna-Luna looked to Naruto, who smiled in satisfaction at the slime monster's pain.

"What's with her?" Luna-Luna asked.

"When I fought her earlier, I hit her in the chest with Raikiri and placed a Puppet-Master Seal inside of her body even though she literally doesn't have a heart with some chakra rods thrown in just in case she turned into me." Naruto explained.

"Good thinking." Luna-Luna smiled.

"And that's not half of it." Naruto said before Shukaku's curse markings appeared on Melona's neck and he forced her to curl up into a ball before she turned into a miniature version of herself as a failsafe. Using the chakra rods as a catalyst, he used Creation of All Things and trapped Melona within a Ying-Yang ball before she could attempt to crawl away.

Naruto smiled as he picked up the ball and Melona angrily screamed as she tried to escape the ball but it proved to be of no use. She glared at the blonde holding her prison and hopped around while having a temper tantrum.

"Damn it! I'll get out of here and play with you, your brothers, and kill your bitch!" Melona screamed.

"Game's over, bitch!" Naruto said before flinging the ball into the distance and Melona screamed as it flew into the distance. Luna-Luna hugged Naruto and he smiled at her.

"Well, she can't get out of that, can she?" Luna-Luna asked.

"No since only I can open it." Naruto said before noticing the elder standing nearby with a basket of herbs.

"Elder…" Luna-Luna said.

"Naruto-san, I saw the whole thing. That was impressive." The elder smiled.

"Hey, I couldn't let that monster continue to ruin innocence lives." Naruto said before the elder presented him with the herbs and even though he trusted the man, Luna-Luna confirmed they were the genuine plant.

"Elder, I shall be leaving with Naruto-kun as he is the man I had the vision about." Luna-Luna said and while the elder would have normally protested against her being with a Jinchuuruki, he knew that if Naruto could fearlessly face a monster like Melona to protect Luna-Luna, he couldn't be bad in the slightest.

"Very well, Luna-Luna." The elder answered.

"Thank you so much! By the way, Luna-Luna told me that only a single one of these herbs can cure anyone so why did you go out of your way to get so much." Naruto said as he accepted the basket.

"Given that I'm not sure how bad that monster's poison was, I gathered as much as possible." The Elder said.

"Well, thanks for everything." Naruto gratefully smiled.

"Farewell, elder." Luna-Luna said.

"Take care, Naruto-san, Luna-Luna." The elder said before Luna-Luna held onto Naruto, who flashed them back to Konoha and they rushed to the Hokage's office.

"Grandma, we've got the herbs!" Naruto said.

"Who is your friend?" Tsunade asked upon noticing Luna-Luna.

"I'll explain on the way." Naruto said before they set out to the hospital and found Ginkaku in Kinkaku's room.

"Naruto!" Ginkaku said before seeing Luna-Luna.

"Hiya!" Luna-Luna said in her Sun Dancer state before noticing Kinkaku.

"That's Kinkaku, isn't it?" Luna-Luna asked as Tsunade took off Kinkaku's respirator and gently placed the herbs in his mouth.

"Yes, it is." Naruto said before Luna-Luna took his hand and held onto it supportively. He smiled at his lover and noticed Kinkaku's head move.

Naruto, Ginkaku, Luna-Luna, and Tsunade watched as Kinkaku slowly stirred awake and chewed up the herbs before his eyes finally open from the effects of the medicine. He looked over to Naruto and smiled at his younger sibling once he saw Luna-Luna.

"Well, Naruto, sometime must have passed since I see you now have a half-naked Calibara girlfriend." Kinkaku chuckled before Ginkaku rubbed his eyes and smiled at his brother.

"Her name's Luna-Luna and she helped me get the herbs." Naruto smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Kinkaku-san." Luna-Luna smiled; happy to meet her future brother-in-laws as Naruto and Ginkaku took Kinkaku's hand in a three-way fist-bump

"Naruto, I can't thank you enough." Kinkaku smiled.

"It's like you said, we're brothers and that'll never change." Naruto smiled.

"Damn straight." Ginkaku said before Kinkaku sat up and Tsunade smiled at the scene of siblings reunited.

"So, what happened to that slime bitch that poisoned Kinkaku?" Ginkaku asked.

"How'd you know about Melona?" Naruto asked.

"Kinkaku's willpower jutsu came back to me again and told me you were doing fine. So, where is she now?" Ginkaku asked.

"You could say she's all balled up." Naruto smiled.

"How?" Ginkaku said.

"What do you mean, balled up?" Kinkaku asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun trapped her in a Ying-Yang ball and tossed her into the distance." Luna-Luna said.

"Wherever that bitch is now is too good for her." Ginkaku snarled.

"Actually…" Naruto smiled.

_Elsewhere…_

Melona roared in anger as her prison was sinking to the bottom of an ocean it landed in and she couldn't believe she had been humiliated twice in the same day by the same person. Suddenly, she felt a pain in the hole her chest and fell to her knees to see Airi's head appear from where her heart would be.

"Melona, I can't believe how you've done absolutely nothing but fail the Master again and again." Airi said.

"Shut up, Airi and get me out of here!" Melona screamed before half of Menace's face appeared on the left half of her own.

"Never has the princess of Amara had the displeasure of being around such worthless filth. You'll do well not to cross paths with me ever again." Menace said and Melona stirred before seeing Werbellia's eye form on her hand.

"I put all my trust in you and you've done nothing but disgrace me time and time again." Werbellia coldly said.

"Master Swamp Witch, please forgive me!" Melona cried out before Werbellia said she no longer had any use for her.

"Master does nothing for hopeless failures." Airi coldly said before growing an arm to strangle the slime with.

"Shut up!" Melona shouted as she strangle to breath and despite she had some slime left to form an extra hand with, no amount of force worked on the wraith.

"The princess of Amara doesn't fraternize with lowly pond scum." Menace said before joining the strangling and as all of her allies jeered her, Melona hadn't a clue she had been placed under the Ephermal genjutsu and would remain under it for the rest of her life.

_Months later_

Naruto walked through the backyard of the Hokage mansion and smiled at the bundle in his arms. Inside the bundle was his infant son Minato, who had his father's hair along with the bright blue eyes of Luna-Luna's Sun Dancer state; which also lead to his nickname of their little sunshine given that the dancer was in her bubbly state when he was born

"Today sure is bright, isn't it, Minato-chan?" Naruto asked and Minato gurgled in his father's arms. The Hokage smiled at his son and brushed his fingers through his hair while the boy laughed.

Minato smiled up at his father and reached for his face while he chuckled at him. Naruto heard the backdoor open and looked to see Luna-Luna, who had been at the Konoha hospital supplying them with Picanyushida Yadorishida since she arrived to the village, appear.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Minato-chan…" Luna-Luna trilled as she approached her husband and he smiled at Luna-Luna. She kissed Naruto and looked down at Minato with a loving smile.

"There's my little sunshine! Come to Mommy." Luna-Luna said as Naruto handed Minato to his mother and she tenderly held him in her arms while he started to do another bubby set of laughs. She smiled at Minato before giving her infant son's cheek a loving kiss and she continued to smile at him.

"So, Luna-Luna-chan, how'd it go this time?" Naruto asked.

"It went great!" Luna-Luna smiled before she and Naruto went inside with their son to relax as she told him about her day.

* * *

That went better than I expected and writing this story felt like so energetic. I figured that Naruto going to such lengths to cure Kinkaku would demonstrate how much he cares about him and the astral projection scene of him was a nod to **_The Lion King _**where Simba meets Mufasa's ghost in the sky.

As always, I never run out of uses for Melona as a villainess and this was probably my funniest idea of using her. Given her bitchy nature, I figured that she'd poison Kinkaku on a sorely petty reason and try to attack Naruto just to hurt him even more along with even saying that she'd assault him when he's unconscious and in the hospital.

Anyone who feels the least bit sorry for Melona is either crazy or pretty sympathetic since Kinkaku and Naruto did nothing to deserve her trying to ruin their lives. It was thanks to **_DarkChild316 _**that Naruto's insult of comparing Melona to Luna-Luna was thought of and I had a blast with both her personas.

The most fun I had was writing Melona's beatdown scene and I really had to hold back so she wouldn't die. The moral is clear: don't mess with Naruto's friends or family or he'll kick your ass.

The next installment will see Naruto paired up with the sexy twin sister known as Tarnyang and I'll see you when I see you.

Alternate ending where Naruto doesn't put Melona in a genjutsu and sends her to the bottom of an ocean.

It was night time at Konoha when Kinkaku stepped outside his house and walked to the nearby river. He enjoyed the breeze and before he did anything else, he looked down to see something in the water.

Kneeling down, Kinkaku fished it out and the object was revealed to be Melona's prison. She turned to see him and flinched as he had a bone-chilling glare.

"You!" Melona said.

"You bitch, you have some fucking nerve putting me in the hospital and trying to fuck my little brother!" Kinkaku growled.

"Wait till I get out of this and then I'll have fun with you." Melona said before Kinkaku mockingly laughed at her.

"Yeah, right, bitch!" Kinkaku laughed before noticing Naruto and Luna-Luna walking to the Hokage mansion with the latter carrying Minato in her arms. They looked to him and while they didn't see Melona's prison, they waved at him and he smiled back.

Melona gasped as she spotted Minato and Kinkaku chuckled at the rage building up on her face. He held the ball up high and gave her a better view of the blonde infant.

"That's my nephew, you pathetic bitch." Kinkaku sneered and Melona loudly screamed in rage at the thought of Naruto and Luna-Luna having a child. As she roared in rage, he walked back inside his house and tossed the screaming creature's ball onto his bed while he stepped into the bathroom for a moment.

He eventually came back out and placed the ball in the center of the bed. Melona stopped screaming and looked up to see Kinkaku about to lie back.

"Don't you dare!" Melona shouted and a sadistic smile spread across Kinkaku's face.

"You should be happy I'm letting you sleep with me, bitch." Kinkaku sneered before lying back on the ball and put an intense amount of pressure on the slime. She screeched and wailed underneath the pseudo-Jinchuuruki but he fell asleep and rested soundly despite her cries of pain.

If she was still alive by the time he woke up, he'd be able to torture her with Ginkaku and if she died, it would be at his hands. All in all, it was a win-win situation for Kinkaku as he lay on top of Melona and she screamed in agony.


End file.
